coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8614 (10th April 2015)
Plot Anna is shattered having been kept up most of the night by the baby. The social worker is due and Anna is keen to make a good impression on her. Michelle is delighted that Tony is paying for the wedding but Liz stops her telling Steve, not wanting to hurt his pride. Tony is not happy at the situation. Faye gets out of feeding the baby. Bethany is annoyed when David stops her speaking to a friend in Rome on his phone. She suggests Audrey buys some study notes on Anna Karenina. Faye feels a stab of jealousy as Tim lovingly cuddles his granddaughter. She makes an excuse to nip out to the Corner Shop to avoid the social worker. Sally crashes Alya's design website when she tries to help her fix a problem. In the shop, Sophie sees Faye in tears. She comforts her as she tells Sophie how much she's messed things up with everyone. Ken invites Audrey to the Rovers and she has to hide the newly-bought study notes in her handbag. The social worker, Carol Gilligan, calls at the flat but Faye still hasn't returned. Faye admits to Sophie that she wants nothing to do with the baby. She urges her to tell Anna. Audrey tells Ken her thoughts on the book but they're all culled from the study notes. Liz makes out she’s funding the wedding out of some savings. Steve’s delighted whilst Tony quietly fumes and Tracy sees this. Faye returns home. Sophie tells Owen that Faye is upset but she tells him that Faye has to tell Anna why in her own way. Ken catches a glimpse of the study notes in Audrey's handbag. Tracy points out to Tony that Liz is clearly using him to bankroll her family. She offers her sympathy but Tony gives her the brush off. Audrey confesses to Ken that she's got no further than page nine. He finds it amusing and apologises for pushing her. Audrey's relieved. As Carol questions the family about the baby and how they’re going to cope, Anna does her best to appear positive and Faye puts on a good show but Owen is unconvinced. Todd goes on Eileen’s dating website where he is masquerading as potential love interest "Jeff" from Dubai, telling her how he’d like to rub oil into her back. Tony apologises to Tracy. He agrees to spend the afternoon in No.1 with her. Eileen sends a flirtatious reply back to "Jeff". Todd laughs contemptuously. Sally’s put out when Carla invites Alya out for dinner to discuss her design website. Tracy stirs things with Tony about Liz and Steve. He admits she's right. Under pressure from Owen and Carol, Faye admits she wants to put the baby up for adoption. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Gilligan - Amanda Wright *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye admits to Sophie she wants nothing to do with the baby; Tracy tells Tony that Liz is using him to bankroll her family; and Sally is put out when Carla invites Alya to dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,430,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes